The Runaway
by x board all day
Summary: Jasmine Greene and Spot Conlon are on two very different spectrums of society. What happens when Jasmine has enough of the rich lifestyle? What happens what the two worlds collide?
1. Default Chapter

The Runaway  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Her heart pounded as she ran through the streets of Manhattan. Running from what you ask? Running from everything. From the overbearing parents that felt like they needed to run her life the way they pleased. Away from the abusive step-father who took great pleasure seeing her suffer in pain as she winced when he hit her. Away from her old lifestyle. The lifestyle where she had to conform to society. be everything it told her to be.  
  
Jasmine Greene, the 'golden girl'. She had everything in her life that she could ever want; money, power, fame, and boys hanging all over her. But to Jasmine, none of that mattered. All her life she had been told what to do, say, and wear. To put it frankly, she was sick of it. She didn't want to be that person who looks back in her life, and regret not doing what she wanted because of her parents. So, she ran. She ran until she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Suddenly, she felt faint. She had been running for nearly an hour now with nothing in her stomach. Though her brain willed her to keep going, her legs just couldn't take anymore torture. They finally gave out on her and she fell, out cold on the street for some perverted man to do whatever the hell he pleased. Her life was now in the hands of fate.  
  
It was at that moment, Spot Conlon came out of a bar. There was a swagger in his step as he walked the streets of Manhattan. Obviously, he had just finished from having some good old 'fun' with some random girl. You see, Spot Conlon was a womanizer, plain and simple. He went through women as fast as he sold his papes everyday. He figured that if he wasn't tied down to anyone, there would be less chance of getting his heart broken. Just as Spot was about to cross the bridge to Brooklyn, he saw a strange figure lying on the ground a few feet away from him. To his surprised, the figure looked like a human body. As he inched closer, he noticed that not only was it a human, it was a girl.  
  
"What da hell's a goil doin hea'" he thought to himself.  
  
Spot tentatively shook her to see if she was still alive. "Hey. goil.."  
  
He got no response, however Spot could tell that she was still alive and breathing.  
  
Spot looked at her lying helplessly on the ground, "I can't leave'a hea. she'd die." Spot said out loud. It was then that he decided that he would pay a friendly visit to Jack Kelly and the 'Hattan newsies.  
  
The next morning, two boys were up at the crack of dawn, talking about the new visitor that came into their home.  
  
"Yea, an' I'se leavin da pub an' I saw 'er an' I couldn't jus leave'a dere."  
  
Jasmine heard the sound of voices as she finally came to. She groggily sat up and opened her eyes only to see two pairs of eyes staring straight at her.  
  
"Who are ya?" A boy with big bright blue eyes asked. He looked about her age, no older then 17. His eyes told Jasmine that he was someone with power and most of all, respect.  
  
"I should be askin' you the exact same question," she retorted.  
  
Blue eyes looked astonished. You could tell that not many people talk back to him and get away with it. especially a girl.  
  
"Seein' as how I saved yo' life out dere, I tink I desoive an answer," He stated looking at her closely. Last night, he didn't notice how utterly beautiful she really was. She had dark brown hair with hazel eyes.  
  
"Definitely pretty," he thought.  
  
"My name's Jasmine Greene," she answered.  
  
"Well Ms. Greene," the second boy with green eyes stated, "Da name's Jack Kelly and dis hea's Spot."  
  
"Nice to meet you both," Jasmine said politely.  
  
Spot just kept sizing her up, like she was going to pounce at the right moment. "So, how'd ya get yaself on da streets 'a 'Hattan last night. I know you'se ain't from around hea cuz you'se talk all propa an stuff," he interrogated.  
  
Jasmine simply shrugged her shoulders and stated, "I ran away."  
  
"Ya got any family den?"  
  
"Na, no family," she lied. Frankly, she did not consider a group of people who beat her and abused her a family. As far as Jasmine was concerned, she had no kind of family what so ever.  
  
"Well, while we figure out what we'se gonna do witcha, put these on," Jack said to her grabbing an extra shirt and trousers and throwing them at her, "Ya sellin' papes wit' us taday."  
  
Jasmine grabbed the clothes and watched the boys walk out of the room. She took in a deep breath of air and let it out slowly. As she put on Jack's shirt, she realized that it was probably 5 sizes too big. The same went for the trousers. She didn't really care though. These boys had given her a place to stay and took her out from the streets, she was grateful for whatever they gave her.  
  
She took another deep sigh, "Jesus, what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. "Ya decent?" The voice asked. It sounded like Jack's.  
  
***  
  
"Yea, come on in," Jasmine responded trying to roll the bottom of the trousers up. Jack's head came into view with his eyes shut. Jasmine smiled a little. She could tell that Jack Kelly was the type of person who had decency and respect for women. br "You can open your eyes now Jack, I'm fully clothed," Jack then opened the door fully and he came in along with Spot. Spot's piercing blue eyes seemed to have Jasmine drawn to them since she couldn't will herself to look away. It was like they could look right into the depths of her soul.  
  
"Well, taday may jus' be ya lucky day kid," Jack stated, "Ol' Klopplemen says you'se can stay wid' us fa as long as you'se like. Just gotta follow da rules like all da oda boys an' you'se gotta be in ya own room by 12. Everything clear?"  
  
Jasmine smirked, "Crystle."  
  
"Good. Now time ta sell papes, but before we do dat. Let's meet da boys," Jacked opened the door to show 25 or more boys ranging in age fall out of bed; some heading over to the washroom.  
  
"Dat's Blink," Jack said pointint to a guy with a patch on his eyes, "An' dat's Mush, Race, Bumlets, and Specs."  
  
There were so many names and faces spinning around in her head. Jasmine was even surprised on how she knew Spot's name seeing as how he doesn't really say much. All she seemed to remember was Jack, Race, Mush, Spot and Boots.  
  
"Don't worry bout not knowin all dere name's yet. You'll catch on." Jack said noticing her confusing. Then turning towards the boys, "Hurry up ya bums! We'se got papes ta sell." And with that, they all headed out the door to the Distribution Office.  
"Ya sellin papes wid me taday kid, "Jack said as he grabbed 100 papes for himself and 50 for Jasmine. ***  
  
"Oh fun," Jasmine said with mock excitement. She looked around the D.O. Someone was missing, "Hey Jack, where's spot?"  
  
"Can't get me out of your head there huh Pretty Face," There he was leaning against a street lamp with a smirk on his face that Jasmine wanted to smack off.  
  
This kid was definitely into himself. Jasmine didn't like how he thought he was the hottest shit that ever walked the face of the earth. So, Jasmine decided to deflate his ego a little. "Actually no. Seeing as how the sight of you makes me want to throw up, I don't think you'll be in my thoughts anytime soon." Jasmine smiled as she saw that smirk quickly disappear.  
  
He slowly walked over to her. There was a glimmer of playfulness in his eyes. "Dat hoit goil," He said backing her into a corner and trapping her with his arms. "Ya know, you'se neva thanked me fa savin ya life yesterday." He inched his face close to hers but never took his eyes away from the hazel ones right in front of him  
  
Jasmine could barely breathe. She just gazed into his eyes never wanting him to look away. She needed to lean on the wall in fear that her legs may give out on her. No guy has even made her feel like this before. "What the hell is he doing to me?" she inwardly stated.  
  
Just then, a thought popped into her head. A mischievous smile crossed her lips, "And what did you have in mind?" She whispered leaning closer so that their lips were almost touching.  
  
"Oh, I can think'a somthin', "Spot said licking his lips and leaning in for the kiss.  
  
Jasmine ducked under one of his arms causing him to stumble foreword. "Yeah right Conlon! I'm definitely not gonna fall for that charm. Go pick up some whore on the street, not me."  
  
Spot stared at her with fire in his eyes. It was now Jasmine's turn to smirk. He circled around her, like a predator circles it's prey. Jasmine didn't back down keeping her eyes on his.  
  
"Dat's funny. I thought I was doin jus dat."  
  
Jasmine stared with her mouth hanging open. She clinched her hands at her sides. She couldn't believe he had just said that. She had been pushed around all her life and she had enough of it.  
  
"You lil' ass!" Jasmine screamed and lunged foreword with her arms swinging. It took Jack, Boots, and Mush to hold her back. For such a tiny girl, she was really strong.  
  
Spot stared at her in disbelief. Was this girl for real? Did she know what he could do to her?  
  
When Jack realized that Jasmine was calm, he let go of her arms and motioned for Boots and Much to do the same.  
  
"Shoulda jus let 'er come at me Jack. I would've liked to see 'er try." br Before Jasmine could say something back, Jack put his hand over her mouth and dragged her away.  
  
"I'll see ya latah Pretty Face," Spot called out realizing that he had won the battle this time.  
  
Once Jack and Jasmine were out of the Distribution Office, Jack took his hand off of her mouth.  
  
"I like ya kid," He stated handing Jasmine her papes, "You'se got spunk. just lot a lotta brains."  
  
"Do you really think I'd let that five foot nothing, egotistical jerk talk to me like that? I swear to God I'm gonna smack that damn smirk right off his face." Jasmine fumed.  
  
Jack had to laugh. He could already tell she was going to be a definite pain in the ass for Spot. "Like I said, a lotta spunk. I think dat's what imam call you'se from now on."  
  
"Sounds good cow boy," She responded.  
  
Through the morning, they both sold all of their papers. So, by lunch, they were famished.  
  
As they were walking down towards Tibby's, a usual hangout for the newsies, Jack decided to see what the background of this girl was. "So," he asked, "Why you here?"  
  
Jasmine didn't expect him to ask that question out of the blue. "I couldn't handle where I was living, so I ran away." She told him simply, not wanting to tell him the whole story.  
  
"Dat's it?" he sounded doubtful.  
  
"Basically."  
  
"I don't believe you. Dere has to be something more then jus not liking where you lived. You had run away for something more den that." He prodded.  
  
Jasmine just sighed and shook her head. "No, that's it."  
  
"Ya soire?" Jack Kelly was not the type of person to give up so easily. He kept bugging the hell out of a person until he got the answer he wanted.  
  
Jasmine closed her eyes and tried to think of what to say. She couldn't believe she was actually going to tell a complete stranger about her life story. "You really want to know?" she asked. "It's sort of long."  
  
Jack sat on a bench and motioned for her to sit next to him. "We gots time."  
  
And so Jasmine began her story. The story of how a girl, living the glamorous lifestyle was beaten too many times to count. How she had lost her innocence by the age of 13 because she had been forced to go into prostitution since her 'parents' felt that she couldn't pull her weight in the house and she needed to pay for her own stay. How she cried every night, hoping. no praying that some knight in shining armor would just whisk her away to some far off place where she wouldn't have to worry about the things that went on in her life.  
  
"..So one day, I was just tired of praying and I decided to do something about it. That was the day I ran away and Spot found me." She looked off into space as she told the story. Jasmine felt like she was in a world of her own. She felt so lost and vulnerable at that moment.  
  
Jack put and hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him. "I'm sorry," he stated.  
  
Jasmine could see the genuine kindness in his eyes and knew that he wasn't faking his feelings. "Thank you," Jasmine said. She needed to know that someone was there for her, that someone actually cared. And that someone was Jack.  
  
Jasmine brushed away the tears that were coming out of her eyes. "So Jack, enough about me. What's your story?" she asked him inquisitively.  
  
"Ain't got much ta tell really. Been livin' on da street for nearly all me life. Me faddah's in jail, me muddah died, and me sistah." Jack stopped. He tried to think of what he was going to say next. It had been so long since he had to explain the story. Jack's other boys new not to ask him about his sister.  
  
Jasmine instantly felt bad for bringing any bad memories up. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."  
  
Jack shook his head. He felt like he could trust this girl somehow. She had opened up to him so much, not it was his turn to open up to her. "Na, it's alright. Um, me sistah's name was Kelsey. She was only two years younger den me so we'se were really close you know? When me muddah died, she made me promise I would take care 'a Kels an' not to let anything harm 'er." Jack stopped. He needed to regain his composure so he wouldn't start crying.  
  
Jasmine noticed this and tenderly started rubbing his back. "It's okay." She whispered to him.  
  
Jack shot her a grateful smile and he continued. "One day, I'se got home from some odd job an'." He stopped yet again to wipe the tears that formed in his eyes. "An' I found 'er dere, tied to da bed wid blood all ova 'er. Some sick bastahd's came into da house while I'se gone. raped an' killed 'er."  
  
Jack closed his eyes breathing in and out slowly. Jack wanted to cry, but no tears came out. Only one little drop formed in his eye, but he quickly wiped it away. Jack had been on the streets long enough to know that you never cried in public. Crying was a sign of weakness.  
  
It was now Jack's turn to receive a hug. "If you ever wanna talk," she stated, "I'm always here for you. You should know that."  
  
He nodded, but stayed silent. Suddenly, Jack stopped. He took a long look at Jasmine, noticing everything about her. Her hazel eyes, that, in the right light seemed to have freckles in them. Her chestnut brown hair that stopped right before her shoulders.  
  
Jasmine felt his eyes on her and felt uncomfortable. "Um, is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Na, nothin's wrong. You'se jus remind me a lot of 'mer. Me sistah I mean." Jack answered as they finally got to Tibby's.  
  
Jack opened the door for her. "Thank you," she said, "From what you tell me about your sister, I take that as one hell of a compliment."  
  
And that was all they discussed about that topic. Jasmine and Jack walked into Tibby's with a new understanding of each other. Slowly, they were creating a bond with one another. The type of bond that only brother's and sister's have.  
  
Jack Kelly new this girl was different from the get-go. He knew from the look in her eyes when she stared off into space that she had been hurt, physically and emotionally, too many times in the past. He made a promise to himself that he would do everything to not let anything hurt her again, and this time, he intended to keep his promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Runaway Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Thanks to the kids that reviewed. This chapter isn't really my best work, but I sort of had writer's block for awhile. So, this chapter is basically crap. That's why it took me so long to get it up. Please review, and I'll do the same for you : ) Just to let you guys know, this story isn't going to be that long of one. That's why I'm moving so fast with the story. I'm starting a new one and I'm holding a casting call for 2 girls. Go to "Casting Calls" and find out how.  
  
Jack opened the door for Jasmine in a very respectful manner. She smiled at him and walked through the door. The bond between the two was obvious the moment both of them walked through. Right away, the two of them were being very touchy with each other. Both of them knew that they had strictly platonic feelings about each other, but the Newsies in the room thought differently. By the way Jack and Jasmine acted around each other, they thought something more was going on between the two.  
  
Spot was the first to congratulate Jack on his fast hook up. "Well Jacky boy," he started, "I knew you'se had charm but I nevah thought you'se be able ta work dis fast." Spot then gave Jasmine a once over and with that famous smirk, he added coyly, "But den again, you did hook up wid her, so I ain't surprised."  
  
Jasmine was yet again, left with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe that he had actually said that to her. Anger was running through her veins and all she could think about was beating the hell out of him. She hated knowing that Spot had this kind of effect on her; that the words which came out of his mouth actually hurt her.  
  
"Fuck you Conlon," she said with such hatred and anger. Then, she did the unthinkable. She raised her hand and slapped Spot across the face. The sound of her slapping Spot lingered through the air for a few seconds. No newsie had ever seen anything like that happen.  
  
Jasmine started backing up slowly, while staring at Spot's face. Like Spot, she couldn't believe that she had actually slapped him. not that he didn't deserve it. Her slow pace turned into a full on sprint to the lodging house. She ran out the door pushing away everyone that stood between her and the door.  
  
Outside, the sun felt good on Jasmine's back. She was torn between what her heart felt and what her mind told her to do. All she wanted was some love and acceptance but her mind was telling her not to get to close to anyone. To put a wall between herself and everyone who tried to help her. It had been working for her all these years; it would be a sure thing now.  
  
** Jack could not believe what had just happened right before his eyes. Minutes before, he heard Jasmine say that she was basically hurt by everyone that came into her life. The pain he saw in her eyes as she ran out into the street made him just want to reach out to her. He heard the story about she had enough of her life and just ran away from her problems. Running was the only solution she knew of.  
  
"Spot, "he called to one of his best friends with sternness in his voice. "Spot, I need to talk to you. now."  
  
Spot looked at him in an annoyed fashion. "Keep ya pants on Kelly. I'se comin'." The look of annoyance stayed plastered on Spot's face as he followeod Jack out of the door. The incident that had happened earlier put him in a bad mood. He didn't want to deal with Jack telling him what he should and should not do. He didn't take that from anyone else, and he sure as hell wouldn't take that from Jack.  
  
As soon as Jack heard the door outside Tibby's click, Jack went off. "Spot, what the hell was that about out there?" he asked furiously.  
  
Just as Spot had expected, Jack was obviously going to take the side of this new girl. Still, he was dumbfounded. Jack was supposed to be his best friend. Manhattan and Brooklyn were allies. He was NOT supposed to take the side of this girl. The boy was obviously whipped.  
  
"I'se jus havin a lil fun wid 'er. 'Sides, whats it to ya? It ain't like you'se got feelins for da goil." Spot stopped and stared at him for a second, "Or do ya."  
  
Jack sighed but he wasn't surprised. Spot was always one to jump to conclusions too fast. He didn't blame him though. Spot never had the ability to trust people completely. He always thought that someone was out to get him, so he put up a wall around most. "Na, I don't like 'er at all. It's jus dat she's gone through so many tings she didn't need. Da goil reminds me so much'a Kel's Spot. I feel dat. dat I need to protect 'er somehow."  
  
"She gone through things? What kinda things?"  
  
Jack contemplated on whether or not to tell Spot about the life Jasmine had, but he couldn't keep things from his best friend. "Look. Dis goil's been hurt real bad in 'er past. Da so called family she had abused 'er an' forced 'er inta prostitution."  
  
Spot never really thought about her past. He just figured that she was some rich, hoity toity girl who ran away from her parents because they wouldn't get her that present she wanted. It didn't even occur to him that the girl would have had a tough life. For a second, he actually felt sort of sorry for her. Now, he regretted some of the things he said. But in an instant, he reprimanded himself. Spot Conlon, the high and mighty leader of Brooklyn was not about to get soft for a girl. He tried that route once before and got burned. He was not about to get burned a second time.  
  
"Look, Spot, just go find 'er and apologize. Er, at least make things civil between youse two. Cuz I don't think I can hold 'er back next time you piss 'er off."  
  
Spot looked at his friend's pleading eyes. "Anyone find out about this Kelly, and I'll soak ya."  
  
Jack laugh and held up his hands, "Not a word."  
  
Spot looked at Jack telling him that he meant what he said. He ran across the street to the lodging house. As he was running, he tried to think of what to say. He couldn't say that he didn't know where she was coming from though. Everything except for the prostitution part he understood clearly. Spot could never forget the angry words spat out by his father. The cries of a mother trying desperately to protect her only child from the one thing that hurt her son. These are the things that Spot had to deal with for 10 long years of his life. These are the types of things that turn ones heart cold as ice.  
  
Reaching the lodging house, he immediately heard the faint cries which echoed throughout the halls. Spot new what he had to do, but it was sort of hard keeping a 'bad boy' aura about him if he went soft for a girl. He climbed up the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible, not wanting her to run when he saw her. He followed the sniffles as he continued to climb. This led him to the bunkroom.  
  
Sitting on top of one of the bunkbeds, he saw her, with her face in her hands. In an instant, Jasmine's face rose from them. She had hoped it would be Jack coming in to comfort her, but instead it was the complete opposite of him. It was Spot, leader of Brooklyn, and asshole by nature. Her expression changed from sadness to anger in bout a matter of five seconds once she saw those piercing blue eyes.  
  
She looked at him with complete and utter disgust in her eyes.  
  
Spot sensed the tension and lifted his hands in a defenseless manner. He opened his mouth to say something but Jasmine stopped him. "Screw you Conlon. I don't even want to hear it."  
  
Spot sighed. This was obviously going to be harder then he thought. "Look, Jasmine. I didn't know." he trailed, hoping that would redeem himself from what he said earlier; even if it wasn't by much.  
  
Jasmine chuckled to herself and smirked a little "So, now you feel sorry for me," she began. Spot tried to cut in, but she wouldn't let him. ".you feel sorry now that you find out what kind of Hell I've been put through for nearly all my life. Well you know what? Fuck it. I don't want your damn pity."  
  
Spot understood where she was coming from completely; the feeling of bitterness towards his parents. The memories still haunted him to this day. He could picture clearly the nights his father would come home drunk and abuse his mother right in front of his face when all he could do was watch. He knew how hard it was finding reasons to stay alive knowing that the next day would have the same result - more drinking, leading to more beating. Spot opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He wished he could just make Jasmine realize he knew about was she had gone through, but things weren't that simple. He wouldn't jeopardize someone finding out about one of the only weaknesses he had.  
  
Spot shook his head and looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet Jasmine's gaze.  
  
Jasmine knew he wouldn't understand. No one really did. "Whatever. Forget I ever said anything. I just need to be alone so if you would please leave, that'd help a lot. Thanks." The sarcasm was basically pouring out of her statement.  
  
There was nothing more Spot could really do. So, he complied to her demand, leaving her alone as so many others did before him. It's not like he cared if she didn't believe him or not. He had only come to apologize as a favor to a friend. "Favor to a friend," he repeated to himself as he walked off into the street. ** Spot walked aimlessly around the streets of Manhattan. As he walked, he thought about going back to Brooklyn tonight and stopping at yet another club where he could grab some drinks, pick up a new girl, and forget about his worries for just one night. The happiness was artificial, but it was happiness all the same.  
  
Just then, Jack called to him, interrupting his thoughts. "Heya Spot. where's spunk?" "Hell if I know," he answered plainly, not wanting to explain the meeting both of them had.  
  
Jack looked annoyed, "I thought you'se said you'se was gonna make up wid 'er."  
  
"Ay look here Jacky boy, I tried. She don't wanna 'cept my apology." Spot stated defending himself.  
  
Jack nodded, grateful to Spot that he tried. "Look," Spot began again, "I'se headed home. We'se havin a lil' party next weekend so be shoire ta bring ya money. I have a feelin' dat lady luck'll be on me side dat day."  
  
"We'll be there. Se ya around Brooklyn." Jack called out to his friend as he watched Spot walk away.  
  
Jack walked away shaking his head in an amused fashion. He found it slightly funny that the same two people that can't stand the sight of each other are alike in more ways they would ever admit. Jasmine was basically Spot, but a girl.  
  
Jack walked some more around the streets that he knew all too well trying to find something to occupy his free time with. That's one of the things he loved about being a newsie. The ability to go anywhere he pleased, anytime he pleased. He loved that he wasn't tied down to anyone. He was his own free man and that's the way he wanted it to be. Although Jack was happy he didn't have to face many responsibilities normal kids his age would have, like taking care younger siblings. Actually, that was one thing that he would always miss. Even though it had been 4 years since Kelsey's death, he would still dream about her. Actually, he had many reoccurring dreams about Kelsey, but one stood out among the rest.  
  
About two days ago, Jack had one of the most restless sleeps he has had in a long time. He tossed vehemently in his cot. In his dream, he saw Kelsey, yet something was different about her. Her usual bright hazel eyes were now as black as the New York sky in a thunderstorm. Her face and expression told Jack that she wanted to run, but there was no where to run to. Jack tried calling out to her, but it came to no avail.  
  
Suddenly, about 6 boys about Jack's age, were going onto her with knives in their hands. They started yelling obscene things at the helpless child. Jack could see the horrified face of his sister who just stood there, too afraid to move. The boys kept advancing at her though, finally trapping her into a corner.  
  
A burst of bravery came over the tiny girl as she started flailing her arms to try and keep the attackers away. As much as the girl tried, her efforts in her defense didn't come as any help for her. The boys were much stronger and bigger than she. They easily grabbed both her arms and carried her to a bed, tying her to it.  
  
Then, the eldest boy began undressing. The others circled around the bed cheering him on. Jack tried to wake himself up from the nightmare, but nothing was working. He witnessed his little sister, the only person that he really loved, being degraded and raped right in front of his eyes. He could see the tears running down her face. "Jack! Oh God. Jack, help me please," she screamed as the boy pulled her skirt down and ripped off her underwear.  
  
"Jack!" she screamed again.  
  
And it was then that Jack woke up. Sweat was dripping all over his face and he was tangled in his bed sheets. He could faintly hear the chilling scream of his sister fade off into nothing.  
  
Jack shook the memories of the dream out of his head. He found it very odd that he would have such kinds of dreams when he didn't even see how the bastards killed her. Jack sighed not wanting to think about that subject anymore.  
  
More hours passed until he finally came back to the lodging house. The night was falling on the skies of New York.  
  
"Heya Mush," Jack greeted his friend as they walked up the steps of the lodging house together. "How was sellin' taday? He asked.  
  
Mush shrugged. "A lil' slowa den usual, but I sold all me papes, so I'se ain't complainin'."  
  
Jack nodded understanding how his friend felt. He knew about the days when it was cold and rainy and everyone wanted to stay indoors, safe from the elements. Or, the headlines would be bad so even the great one himself, had trouble selling all his papes.  
  
As both walked up the stairs to the bunk room, they could hear the hustle and bustle of the boys.  
  
Jack walked in after Mush and saw that Racetrack was "teaching" Jasmine how to play poker.  
  
"Hey dere Spunk," he greeted Jasmine with a smile.  
  
"How's it goin' cowboy?" She answered him cheerfully, turning her attention back to Race.  
  
"So, Jasmine, why does Jack call ya spunk?" Race asked curiously.  
  
Jasmine cocked and eyebrow, "I dunno Race. Why don'tcha try something and find out?"  
  
The boys erupted with laughter watching this tiny girl first challenge spot earlier in the day, and now challenge race. Spunk was definitely a good name for her.  
  
"It's her newsie name ya bum." Jack said between laughs.  
  
The bond between Jasmine and the boys was obviously emerging. They took her in and nurtured and accepted her when she was vulnerable. Slowly, they began being the only family that Jasmine ever had. 


End file.
